Miracle in December : Rest in Peace Jonghyun-ie
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Hanya pemikiranku ketika membaca berita. Fic Rest in Peace, Jonghyun Shinee.


**Miracle in Desember: Rest in Peace Jonghyun Shinee**

Hidup itu berat, dan tidak akan ada yang membantah hal itu. Hidup itu pilihan. Benar dan siapapun juga akan menyetujuinya. Bahagia atau tidak tergantung pilihan kita dan sudah pasti semua orang ingin bahagia.

Masalahnya, siapapun tidak bisa memilih dengan tepat ketika dihadapkan pada kehidupan yang berat, bukan?

Setenar apapun dirimu, sekaya apapun dirimu, segagah dan se-dipuja-pujapun dirimu, jika kau tak bisa mengendalikan beban pikiran, kau akan termakan kegelapan.

Aku memerhatikanmu.

Setiap kali memasuki kamar, kau akan menghela napas, mengubur kesal yang baru kau dapati. Sekali-sekali kau berteriak dan aku sadar, dalam teriakanpun kau masih bersuara merdu. Ah, bodohnya aku terpesona padahal jelas-jelas kau tersiksa.

Terkadang kau akan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas, sebait lirik mungkin? Meski akhirnya kau remas kertas itu dan kau bakar akhirnya.

Terlalu frustasi, huh?

Menjadi idola tidak mudah. Kau dipuja dan diperhatikan. Ada fans, ada pula antifans. Dan kau sadar, sebanyak fans, sebanyak itulah antifansmu.

Kau tidak menyesal menjadi idol, karena itu adalah mimpimu. Meski berulang kali kau diceramahi, meski berulang kali kau dimaki, kau tetap berpikir, "Ini konsekuensi."

Kau tidak menyesal menjadi anggota Shinee, karena mereka adalah rekan, teman, bahkan keluarga yang selalu mendukungmu hingga kau bisa berjalan bersama 10 tahun ini. Siapa lagi _boyband_ yang bertahan 10 tahun tanpa kehilangan member satupun?

Ah, mungkin itu akan menjadi kenangan terakhir atau kesempatan terakhir?

Kau tertawa sumbang. Dan kali ini aku memilih untuk melihatmu menangis disbanding tertawa seperti itu, Jonghyun-ah.

Aku melihatmu, menatap kertas yang tadi kau bakar. Matamu kosong dan karena itulah pijarannya terpantul sempurna di mata besarmu. Seolah menjadi lilin yang akan menerangi kegelapan, padahal kau tahu, itu tidak perlu.

Kau kembali tertegun, memikirkan 27 tahun yang telah kau lewati selama ini. Dua puluh tahun, bukan waktu yang lama bukan? Iya, jika kau bandingkan dengan orang tuamu. Tetapi untukmu, 27 tahun ini begitu lama. Berapa banyak kenangan yang sudah kau buat selama ini? Dua puluh tahun hidup dan sepuluh tahun bersama Shinee.

Kau mulai membongkar isi komputer, melihat kenangan demi kenangan bersama member, rekan kerja SM, teman-teman, dan keluarga. Kau tersenyum, tetapi tetap hatimu perih. Kau terluka, tetapi kau mampu menyembunyikan semua. Seolah semua baik-baik saja, seolah semua adalah hal yang biasa.

Sekali lagi kau tertawa. Menertawakan betapa bodohnya dirimu tersiksa padahal dikelilingi keadaan yang membuat semua orang iri melihatmu. Iri dengan paras, suara, keahlian, hingga kesuksesanmu. Sayang, itu tak membuatmu bahagia.

Rekan kerjamu baik. Sangat baik malah. Hingga kau bisa sebut mereka bagian dari keluarga. Keluarga kandungmu, apalagi. Merekalah mendukungmu hingga kau setenar ini. Sayang, itu tak juga membuatmu bahagia.

Cinta? Mungkin. Dengan status orientasi yang banyak dipertanyakan orang (Heol, semua orang mempertanyakan orientasi idol kPop), kau mungkin tersiksa. Sesungguhnya, kau tidak pernah membuat skandal bukan karena tidak pernah ketahuan, tetapi karena kau sendiri yang berusaha memendamnya agar tidak muncul ke permukaan. Kau sadar, kau takkan bisa bertahan hanya dari cinta keluarga saja. Kau butuh cinta. Kau merindukan cinta yang membuktikan bahwa kau memang ada. Bahkan cinta yang mungkin datang dari orang-orang yang beberapa bulan lalu menghujatmu hanya karena menggunakan _fashion_ dengan tulisan surat kematian.

Ah, surat kematian.

Kau kembali menatap sekeliling dan menyadari jika kamar tempatmu berada adalah kamar yang penuh dengan kesunyian. Mendukung sekali, heh? Kau kembali merindu saat-saat kau bersama member bercanda bersama, berlatih bersama, makan bersama, tertawa tanpa memikirkan hari esok seperti apa, berapa tahun lalukah itu?

Kau berpikir, apa ada pilihan untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu? Masa saat kau hanya tahu bahwa hidup hanya untuk makan, hidup hanya untuk bermain? Masa saat kau bahkan tidak sempat bermimpi menjadi idol.

Dan mengenang itu hanya membuat dirimu semakin terluka.

Kau mencari-cari, apa ada hal yang bisa membuatmu kembali? Apa ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan agar kau tak lagi tersiksa sendiri?

Kau menatap ruangan, dan menyadari jika ada kehangatan yang mungkin bisa memelukmu dari rindu. Kau ragu, tetapi kau pun juga tidak ingin tetap begitu. Kau putuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Hingga akhirnya kau ambil persediaan briket musim dingin, kau letakkan di atas kompor, dan kau bakar briket itu.

Kau sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi kau sadar apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Kau kirim pesan pada kakakmu, dan kau mulai menghitung waktu.

Ini adalah sebuah taruhan. Kau memilih antara hidup dan mati.

Jika kau selamat, maka kau akan berhenti dan memulai kehidupan dari awal, seperti saat-saat kau masih seorang muda yang tak lagi peduli pada ucapan sesama.

Jika tidak, kau juga akan memulai dari awal lagi, memulai dari bayi, itupun jika dilahirkan kembali.

Kau tertawa, pengetahuan reinkarnasi justru membuatmu memikirkan pilihan berulang kali.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan kau mulai merasa sesak.

Menahan diri untuk membuka ventilasi, menahan hati yang menolak mati, kau kembali menghitung waktu.

Perlahan kau mulai mendengar sirine polisi, tetapi sesak sudah meraja lela. Kau tak mampu melihat lagi. Hingga akhirnya kau memejamkan mata, dan kau tahu taruhanmu sia-sia.

….

Briket yang terbakar hanya mengiaskan kisah tragis di bulan Desember.

Sekali lagi, seorang idola memilih bunuh diri.

 _Semuanya terasa sangat berat hingga saat ini._

 _Relakan aku pergi. Katakan kepada semua orang aku telah berusaha._

 _Ini adalah salam terakhirku._

 _~Jonghyun_

 _18 Desember 2017_

~Ditulis sesaat setelah membaca berita tentang Jonghyun Shinee. _Rest in peace!_

 _I just shocked from this nightmare and by the terms, sulit buat aku percaya kalau ini bunuh diri. Bukan karena kebanyakan nonton Conan ya, tapi bunuh diri pakek bricket itu beneran nyiksa tau. Prosesnya lama dan kematiannya nyakitin. Kalau memang suicide, ya paling gampang dah minum sianida (meskipun itu juga nyiksa karena kejang-kejang dulu), tapi dibandingkan keracunan? By the terms, aku ga mau nambah luka dan aku juga tahu angka kematian bunuh diri di Korea tinggi. Jadi, kupercayakan pada pihak kepolisian saja! Tolong usut sampai tuntas karena pembunuh adalah yang mendorong seseorang untuk menerima kematian._

 _Meski sedih, kurelakan dirimu_. Sayonara _uri Jonghyun-ie_

Mashiro Io.


End file.
